1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device for mobile electronic devices and more particular to a flash mounting stand, hanger, or carry handle for mobile electronic devices that allows for the carry of both an ipad and cellphone or an ipad and virtual keyboard projection device to be carried and function simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses various devices for supporting mobile electronic devices, in addition to assorted means for securing such devices to objects such as a vehicle dashboard, hand-held microphone, motorcycle gas tank, bicycle, and a person's wrist.
However, the prior art has failed to disclose a device having a unique attachment means which is able to hang over an object such as a piece of furniture or a door knob or a car seat headrest to support a mobile device, and is able to support a mobile device on a flat surface such as a desk.
Therein when supporting a mobile device on a flat surface said invention is also able to elevate the electronic device to allow for better communication with other devices nearby that rely upon infer-red or blue tooth communications with one another. Such elevation can be rather dramatic and the electronic device can be raised as much as six inches or more above the surface upon which the system described in this application sits.
Additionally, by being elevated a virtual keyboard projection device can function properly when built in to an electronic device and said electronic device is elevated above a flat surface as this invention allows for.
This invention has innovative features that also allows for the attachment of both a stand-alone cell phone, virtual keyboard projection device or any other similar sized device with an ipad device—both items being located side by side next to one another and fully functional and with their face side fully visible to an end-user of this device as described herein. The layout is such that the ipod is located on top of the virtual keyboard projection device and do not interfere with one another's functionality.
It is noted that any movement detection type device can be utilized with this invention and not necessarily just a virtual keyboard projection device. Any device that picks up ones movement for such interaction as video gaming could also be incorporated herein.
Also, by being supported above a flat surface within an elevated mounting stand, this invention as described herein allows for any said electronic device that is attached to it to be protected from pools of liquid that could spill on the underlying table itself upon which the invented device stands but the attached electronic device is elevated above the table top or flat surface itself.
Accordingly, a long felt need has been realized for a device adapted for supporting a mobile electronic device which protective features, features that allow for the duplicity of holding related electronic devices similtaniously (both a cell phone and an ipod within the same invented device) and which is further adapted for removable attachment to furniture such as a cabinet's or dresser's handle or door knob. The device according to the present invention discussed later fulfills this need.